


Double Trouble

by Stulot



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron is embarrassed, M/M, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day, but tries his best for robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aaron buys Robert a dildo.</p><p>”Can I help you?” she asks, the line rehearsed to perfection.</p><p>No fuck off. ”Uhm”. She looks at him as if she's expecting him to actually answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> As a former seller of sex toys, this prompt spoke to me haha. It's the first standalone I've done since July :O

Next time he'll make sure to plan ahead. At least if he wants to avoid another embarrassing situation like the one he's current in. He'll get one of those calenders, fancy markers even. He'll become one of those people that keeps everything in their life in order. One of them people who always know if there is milk at home. Or, he can just do what Robert says and mark events in his phone. That would have been helpful.

If he had, he wouldn't had forgotten this stupid day, and he wouldn't be standing here, in the section of dildos and butt plugs, feeling like a right perv, plucking up courage to buy something Robert might actually appreciate. Had he just been a little more organized, he'd have time ordering it online, save him a whole lot of hassle.

At least he's made it this far. Now all he has to do is figure out which one to get. Thick? Short? Long? Black? Pink? (Fat chance) Vibrating? Wireless? Waterproofed? Glass? What if it shatters and you'll end up with shards in your ass? Apparently it's made from some sort of toughened glass, that's what the box says. That's alright then.

He figures he must have been staring at the options a little too long when a salesgirl with a friendly smile approaches him. ”Can I help you?” she asks, the line rehearsed to perfection.

 _No fuck off._ ”Uhm”. She looks at him as if she's expecting him to actually answer. Her eyes way too sparkling. ”Dunno” he shrugs. This wasn't even his stupid idea.

..

_”What do you wanna do for Valentine's day then?” Robert asks, voice sluggish as he stretches his long limbs, the duvet wrapping itself closer around his legs._

_It's too early to be asked anything else but 'tea or toast'. ”Nothing” Aaron says, pulling the covers back a little. He lives with a perpetual hogger._

_”Oh you're no fun” Robert yawns, poking his side lazily._

_”You know what you got yourself into” he mutters. Robert should know better; he doesn't do all that romantic crap. Besides, is it really the 14th already? He thought he at least had a week to figure something out._

_Robert doesn't bite, he hardly ever does these days. It's infuriating. Instead, he rolls a little closer to Aaron, draping a limp arm across his waist. ”We'll just stay here then. All day”._

_The worst part is that Robert actually means it. Aaron knows he'd rather do anything else, but for Aaron's sake, he'll stay wherever he wants. Do whatever he wants. It tops up on the guilt he's already feeling from them always playing by his rules. ”What do you wanna do then?” he asks, a little more enthusiastic. Like the day actually matters to him._

_Pushing himself up on his elbows, Robert stares down at him. ”No no, don't do it for my sake” he replies calmly, seeing right through him._

_”No, tell me what you want” Aaron insists, annoyed again for actually having to push his offers when he hardly wants to do it in the first place. Just keep it together. You don't have to be such a grumpy git all the time._

_A mischievous look crosses Robert's face as he settles on top of him, his weight pinning Aaron in place. ”Just give me a really big dildo” he jokes before he playfully sinks his teeth into Aaron's neck, laughing, the tingles from it sending shivers down Aaron's spine._

_At least it beats some fancy as fuck dinner in a restaurant where everyone can stare at them. They tried that last year – he hated every minute of it._

..

That's why he's staring at different shaped boxes, nearly all of them covered with images of straight couples (who wanna see that?), and why a redheaded girl is staring at him just as intently. For once, he wants to surprise Robert and actually do something nice for him. As he'd finished laughing, he'd claimed it all as a silly joke, but don't they say that it lies a little truth in all jokes?

”I'm not sure where to start” he finally says, hoping it will get her off his back.

”Well, can I ask who it's for?” the girl asks. Looks like she's staying put then, great.

Perhaps he can just tell her it's for a friend as a joke, it would feel less embarrassing. That's what most people say anyway, isn't it? ”Uhm..it's for my boyfriend”.

”Ok” she smiles, nodding eagerly Too eagerly? ”And does he have any other toys?”

Jeez, what's with all the questions? ”Uhm...” he puffs, nervously.

”Just so we won't look for something he already has” she adds, explaining.

Aaron shakes his head no. He, they, don't have anything. Haven't felt the need for anything. To be honest, he hasn't really understood what all the fuss is about. Fingers, cocks, and mouths go a long fucking way. The only time he tried one was when he was with Jackson. A vibrating butt plug. Black, he recalls. It hadn't been all that. Mostly, it had just felt weird. Then again, so had most things felt the first time they've tried it. He thought Jackson had showed him all his firsts, turns out, he'd discovered some with Robert too.

Another customer brushes past him and the girl and for a moment he swears to God he can feel his cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. If he just pick something, anything, he'll be out of here faster. But Robert's innocent request roots him to the spot, wanting to get it just right.

He folds his arms around himself, biting on a nail. It's a nasty habit. Robert has tried dipping his fingers in some weird nail polish that will make him stop because it's supposed to taste horrible. What he didn't consider is the fact that he's used to his fingers tasting of metal and oil. A little dirt never bothers him. ”He said he wanted a dildo” he finally mumbles, hoping it's loud enough for the girl to hear. Then again, why else would he be standing where he does, if that wasn't what he was looking for. He's an idiot really.

”Can I suggest, if he plans on using it himself I mean, that you consider the butt plugs instead? The flanged end prevents them from potentially travelling up the rectum. It's just a little easier to have control that way when you're alone. From my experience, a dildo is better when you're playing together, that way there's always someone there to hold on to it” she explains with such ease it's as if she is talking about the weather. _And over Scotland there will be some light showers of butt plugs._

He just stares blankly back at her. That's more information than he wanted. Hopefully, any second now a sinkhole will engulf the entire shop and them with it. It doesn't. Instead he blinks, once, twice. ”I agree” he feels himself nodding as if he has suddenly become an expert on sex toys. ”Is there a butt plug that's a little longer though. Get the best from both worlds so to speak?” Where the fuck did that come from? One moment he can hardly speak and now he's talking dildos and butt plugs as if it's the most natural thing in the world. _And now, welcome Aaron Livesy to the stage - our own sex educator!_

”Oh absolutely”. The girl smiles, her eyes dotting around the shelves until she finds what she's looking for. Stretching her arm up to a shelf over her head, her tshirt rises slightly, revealing a navel piercing. It's kinda ugly, he marks. ”Here you go” she hands him the box with a black-haired girl on its front, mouth agape, looking as if she's either in pain or enjoying herself. A lot.

He turns the box over, examining it a little, acting as if he knows what the hell he's doing. Suddenly unsure if that's what he really wants. It looks sorta weird now that it's in his hand.

The salesgirl seems to have picked up his reluctance as she shoves another box in his hand. This one with both a guy and a girl on the picture. ”This one vibrates” she states proudly, beaming a little too wide. It doesn't take a genius to figure out she must have tried it herself. He wonders if that's what her application said; _Have tried tons of dildos, vibrating ones too.'_

Aaron frowns at the two boxes in his hands, still feeling as indecisive as when he came in. ”I'm not sure vibration is his thing” he says, thinking back to Jackson's old plug. It's not like he doesn't intend to try it out himself. If he's going through all this trouble, he better get something out of it too.

”That's ok” the girl assures. It seems like he can do no wrong here. ”I mean, you don't have to use the vibrations. I just feel you get more for your money with a vibrating one, more options you know”.

He hadn't even thought about that. ”Yeah, course.” Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea.

”Actually...” she drags out her words. ”I do have one more suggestion” she smiles, taking the toys from Aaron's hands.

..

”Before you say anything, it's just the one candle!” Robert shouts from the kitchen before he's even closed the front door behind him. The whole place smells of food, something baked even? Pizza?

Smiling, he shrugs off his jacket, kicks off his shoes into a pile with the rest of his two pairs. On the other side of the hallway stands Robert's in a neat row. All labels. All expensive.

”I'm not having you complaining” Robert points at him as he enters the kitchen, seeing the candle in the middle of the set table. It's more than they usually do, napkins folded and all, but it could be worse.

”Looks good to me” he smiles.

Robert looks at him suspiciously, his angry finger still pointing at him, as if he doesn't know what to do anymore. ”Really?”

”Yeah. It's Valentine innit. It's allowed”.

”That's not what it sounded like yesterday” Robert's eyes are narrowed now, examining him through tiny slits.

”I can change my mind can't I?”

”Hmm. Guess so. What's in the bag then” Robert nods towards the fancy bag in his hand, thick glossy carton, coming across as a lot less curious than Aaron knows he really is, before turning back to the stove, stirring in something that looks like tomato sauce.

Aaron moves towards him, leaning against the counter next to him. Arms wraps around him out of habit. ”It's a present actually”. His smile is a bit smugger than he wants it to be but he's feeling pleased with himself. Like he's actually done something good.

Robert stops what he's doing, cocks a brow in his direction, curiosity mixed with excitement shines from his eyes. ”You didn't...”

Aaron shrugs. ”Dunno. You better open it”.

”Right” Robert licks a finger that has a little sauce on it and wipes his hands on the kitchen towel hanging on the oven. ”Hand it over then”.

The present is quite oblong and for a moment Robert looks a bit disappointed, as if it's not what he hopes it is. The wrapping paper is black with silver stripes, a heart sticker with the company's logo attaching the strings. The salesgirl had wrapped both black and red around it before he had the chance to say he wanted none of that fuss.

It takes one look at the logo for Robert to grin again. He wastes no time unwrapping it and when the gift reveals itself, he's left gaping.

”You said you wanted a dildo, so I got a double. Why should you have all the fun?” Aaron nods, a pleased grin spreading across his face. Yeah, he did good.

”Aaron this... ” Robert tries, but is rendered speechless.

”It vibrates too, if that's what you like” he explains.

Without saying anything, Robert turns off the oven and stove, pulling the pots away from the heat. Then he goes over to the table and blows out the candle, the box clutched tight in his hand. ”Come on” he demands, reaching his other hand out for Aaron to take.

Guess they will stay in bed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it haha.
> 
> If anyone feel like writing a follow up on them trying it out, feel free to do so :D


End file.
